


Warning

by tiffanytheweirdo



Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Nick being a cute dummy, short and fluffy, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Fictober 2020Day 11: "I told you so"
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Warning

“Gosh Ellie I’m soaked!” Nick exclaimed when he stepped into Ellie’s apartment.

“ _I told you so!_ The forecast did say it’s gonna rain” Ellie rolled her eyes and got up from the loveseat where she’s reading, going to get Nick a towel and some clean clothes.

“I thought I could make it back before it starts raining” Nick pouts at Ellie, who rolled her eyes again, and tried not to smile at Nick’s cute pout.

“Come on, go take a shower. I’ll leave the stuff on the counter”

“You’re the best babe!”

Later when Nick was dry and warm from the shower, the two settled on the couch for a movie. Ellie had made them hot chocolate with mini marshmallows, which Nick would never admit that he loved the sweet.

“Mm so warm now” Nick said, wrapping his hands around the mug of warm beverage, eager to take a sip.

“Be careful it’s still hot” Ellie warned. She had witnessed Nick burning his tongue with drinks, food, and soup enough.

But Nick seemed to be unable to receive the warning as he took a sip of the steaming hot chocolate.

“Ouch ouch ouch it’s hot” Nick hastily put down the mug on the coffee table and stuck his tongue out to cool it down.

“Jeez Nick” Ellie rolled her eyes with earnest this time, _“I TOLD YOU SO”_

The only response from Nick was a sheepish smile and Ellie couldn’t help but think why the heck she fell in love with this idiot.

But well, he’s her idiot.


End file.
